


Words Unspoken

by DBsilverdragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBsilverdragon/pseuds/DBsilverdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami seeks Korra out before her meeting with Zaheer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I know just about everyone has their own idea about the time before Korra set the meeting up with Zaheer and when she left to meet him. Well, here is my take.

“Come in, Asami.” Korra called out from the center of her room where she sat in the lotus position trying to calm her nerves. _“This is for the Air Nation.”_ She had been repeating over and over, becoming her mantra, her strength to see her through.

Asami entered the room, closing the door behind her. “How did you know?” She didn’t have the strength to move closer to the woman who sat before her, to take a risk of her feelings being known.

“I know your footsteps,” Korra stood and turned, smiling towards Asami. “Even over the dull hum of the airship, I can hear you.” The smile did not reach her eyes. “Asami.” Her eyebrows furrowed as she ducked her head to avoid further eye contact. She saw Asami’s boots come into view, feeling Asami’s finger hook under her chin, gently forcing her to look at the raven haired woman. Green eyes softened when Korra met Asami’s gaze.

“I wanted – no, I needed to see your eyes.” Asami whispered.

“Why?”

Asami took a step back. _“To remember them.”_ She thought, but couldn’t say the words. “To make sure you are ready.” She lied and felt her heart break.

Korra’s shoulders slumped. “Please don’t lie to me, Asami,” Her words were quiet. “You of all people are the only person I can rely on. The only person I want to see who I really am. No secrets, no lies.”

“I’m scared,” Asami said. “I don’t want to _lose_ you.”

“Hey, I’m the Avatar. Who can stop me?” Korra gave a weak lop-sided grin.

“Now, who’s lying?” Asami cocked an eyebrow.

Korra gave a weak laugh. “I guess we both still have a lot to learn.”

“Yes. I am an excellent study.”

“Oh.” There was a hint of surprise in Korra’s voice.

Asami took a step closer, closing the space between them. She placed her hand on Korra’s cheek and Korra leaned into the touch. The silence between them was broken only by the hum of the engine. “You know you don’t have to do this.” Asami’s voice nothing more than a rough whisper choked with tears.

“We both know that’s not true as much as we hope otherwise.”

Asami felt Korra’s arms wrap around her waist as she buried her face in the taller woman’s shoulder. Asami only wrapped her arms around Korra and held her. _“When did I fall for you?”_ Asami thought as she held Korra.

_“When did I fall for you?”_ Korra thought as she listened to Asami’s heartbeat – strong and steady.

Neither woman wanted to let go, each clinging to the other lost in their own thoughts. Only the hum of the engine making any sound.

A knock at the door caused them both to jump, breaking their contact. “Yes?” Korra called out, staying close by Asami – only a hand’s width apart.

The door opened, one of Suyin’s guards appeared. “Sorry for the interruption, but we are close.”

“Thank you.” Korra sighed as the guard shut the door. Korra inhaled deeply before exhaling and squaring her shoulders. _“I really should say something.”_ Korra mind raced as she turned to face Asami.

_“This isn’t the time?”_ Asami scolded herself as she looked and got lost in Korra’s eyes. _“I’ll tell her everything when I see her again. I’ll tell her that I love her.”_

_“I’ll tell her I love here.”_ Korra thought as she looked up into those green eyes that captivated her since the first moment they met even though Korra would never admit that to Asami. The air surrounding them was electrified with emotion and words unsaid.

“I-“ Asami opened her mouth to speak only to have Korra stop her with a single finger on her lips.

“When I get back you can teach me how to fly an aeroplane.”

“You can barely drive a sato-mobile.” Asami smiled.

Korra laughed. “True.”

“What do I get?” Asami cocked an eyebrow, waiting for Korra to speak.

“I’ll take you penguin sledding.” Korra’s smile widen for a brief moment before it fell away.

“Be careful,” Asami whispered. “Come back to me.”

“I will. “ Korra kissed Asami on the cheek before she headed out the door, shutting it behind her.

“I love you.” Asami whispered to herself in the middle of the empty room.

“I love you.” Korra whispered to herself as she leaned against the closed door.


End file.
